Alice and Shun 50 Sentences
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Fluffy oneshot of sentences depicting Alice and Shun!


**I read a 50 sentence thing and I decided to try one of those bad boys. This is most definitely **_**not **_**in**__**chronological order, in case you're wondering. And there may be a few long/run-on sentences in there. And I must warn you: it is fluffy. Fluffy like a baby kitten! Meow!**

1. Wade

Alice waded in the cold pool, unaware of Shun sneaking up on her until he pulled her down and gave her an underwater kiss.

2. Period

The period of time that Alice was absent from Shun's group was one of the toughest times of his life.

3. Controller

Taking Shun's controller, Alice easily defeated the boss. Shun could only stare at her, openmouthed, his affection for her only growing.

4. Bookstore

Alice looked in the bookstore excitedly for the next volume of her favorite series while Shun watched her with a smile on his face, holding the only volume the store had behind his back to surprise her later.

5. Amaze

Alice was amazed at the beautiful ring on her finger as she stood in front of her new raven-haired fiancé.

6. Eyesight

Shun had to check to see if his eyesight failed him when he saw the redhead running towards him after not having seen her for so long.

7. Least

Alice was Masquerade, she was the least of the Brawlers. And yet he still loved her.

8. Full

Shun had to tear his eyes away from her beautiful eyes and full lips whenever she asked him a question.

9. Motion

Shun watched her every motion and held each one close to his heart.

10. Rejection

Shun bit his lip, terrified of rejection, but he needn't have worried as the redhead threw her arms around him, screaming, "You idiot, of course I'll marry you!"

11. Baking

Alice enjoyed baking, and she even insisted on baking her and Shun's own wedding cake; Shun certainly never complained.

12. Antidote

Alice was the antidote to his loneliness, he finally felt among friends.

13. Pile

The pile of wedding gifts for Shun and Alice topped the charts.

14. Refer

Shun referred to Alice as his treasure that he was so lucky to have.

15. Stair

Ever stair that they had to climb, they did together.

16. Rescue

Even when she could do fine alone, he felt the need to rescue her.

17. Entrance

The entrance to his heart was a long and hard road, the reward was worth the effort and so much more.

18. Facing

Facing her, he slowly knelt down and offered up a ring inside a little velvet box, whispering, "Alice Gehabich, will you marry me?"

19. Tender

Shun's tender kiss made her melt and she would have crumpled to the ground had his arms not been around her.

20. System

Whenever Shun got into a mood, Alice calmed him down, and when she was feeling low, he would bring her face up to his and kiss her softly; that was their system.

21. Target

His target was to one day marry a girl as beautiful as she was, and he got a bulls-eye.

22. Gang

The whole gang knew about their relationship, and the lovebirds could never have privacy for the first few weeks (especially from Runo and Dan).

23. Substance

There was substance behind his handsome face, and that was what made him different from the usual guys who hit on her.

24. Deal

Dan never kept his end of the deal, and Alice soon discovered Shun's interest in her.

25. Urge

He kept a little box near him at all times just in case he felt the urge to ask her.

26. Mile

When he was miles away, she was unhappy.

27. Leaving

When she left the group, he felt his heart break, but he was determined to see her again one day.

28. Attitude

His calm and ninja-like attitude only added to his charm.

29. Upbringing

His upbringing as a ninja kept him constantly feeling protective of Alice.

30. Attention

Anyone else would groan under his constant attention, but Alice always hoped he would keep paying attention to her.

31. Cake

She put down a plate in front of her husband with a cake and two forks and sat down in front of him, saying, "Loser puts up the dishes, honey."

32. Highlight

Her quiet love highlighted his good features, and his did the same to her.

33. Worst

In their worst fight, Shun had almost hit her; when he realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her and whispered apologies which she accepted.

34. Breeze

The cool autumn breeze stirred up her hair; all Shun could do was watch her and let himself be mesmerized.

35. Render

Even a little smile from her rendered him unstable.

36. Abuse

Abuse was not a thing in their house; their fights ended very quickly.

37. You

"You are beautiful and amazing, Alice, I love you," thought Shun with a sigh.

38. Coming

He hoped she was coming to rejoin the group, he desperately wanted her to return.

39. Ruin

If she ever left, it would ruin him.

40. Honesty

"I need to be honest with you," said a determined Shun to a surprised Alice, "so here it is: _I love you_."

41. Washing

Shun grumbled as he washed the dishes after losing that cake-eating challenge against his wife.

42. Hypocrite

He always thought couples were annoying until he and Alice became one.

43. Creature

"Oh, Shun, it's just a mouse," giggled Alice at her boyfriend's protectiveness after he shielded her from the little creature.

44. Investigation

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her sleeping figure beside him.

45. Pour

Alice and Shun shared their first kiss in the pouring rain, the droplets of water cooling their burning faces.

46. Listening

She listened to the sweet things he murmured in her ear as she laid her head on his chest while they watched the sunset.

47. Regret

Shun regretted watching such a movie like _Beastly _with her as he would have preferred a silent ninja movie. (A/N Hey, RomanceGirl14. Do you get it?)

48. Invite

Shun and Alice invited everyone to their wedding, Dan being Shun's best man and Runo being Alice's maid of honor.

49. View

The wedding was spectacular, but Shun was only taking in the view of his beautiful bride.

50. Anticipation

Shun waited with bated breath to see his bride emerge.


End file.
